C3. QUANTITATIVE IMAGE ANALYSIS CORE FACILITY (Core #4) C3.1. Introduction The Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource (QIASR) facility provides image analysis capability to imaging researchers in several projects, including the DOE-IMED lab, the UCLAICMIC, and the NSBCC. Activities supported include consultation, training, image archival, providing software, and direct image analysis assistance that can be grouped into two functional categories[unreadable]technical support and scientific support. The technical support helps investigators in image archival/retrieval and general computation. Technical support is essential for all imaging studies;acquired images (microPET, microCT, etc.) gathered in all projects must be archived in orderly and accessible fashion, made available on demand and conveniently shared. These objectives are accomplished with the help of a "picture archival and communication system" (PACS) for animal images that was been developed within the NCI-funded ICMIC program. Assistance from the QIASR ranges from experimental design to methods of image analysis and data interpretation. The image acquisition is handled by the Molecular Imaging Core (MISR) ([unreadable]C3.), the acquired images need to be examined and analyzed to test if the results support the hypotheses. This is particularly true for the PET studies, where quantitative analysis of the image data, using kinetic modeling methods, helps bring out information more directly related to the basic processes/mechanisms involved in tracer uptake/clearance (Huang and Phelps 1985). The NSBCC will make most use of microPET analysis of radiolabeled cancer imaging probes and biomarkers. Through its ability to tease out confounding factors, quantitative analysis reduces variability of measurements and enables investigators to perform fewer animal studies to reach a conclusion. The QIA-provided assistance is particularly essential to investigators not familiar with the physics and mathematics necessary to ensure that the correct results are obtained from the imaging experiments. The QIASR training program is coupled with the use of effective software tools, and includes the offering of individual consultation/training sessions, seminars and online teaching software (see [unreadable]C4.3 below on KIS). The training is carried out in coordination with the MISR to give investigators an integrated and comprehensive knowledge from experimental design to image acquisition to image analysis and interpretation. This Core and the MISR are highly inter-linked in their daily activities to provide support to investigators through the constant improvement of software tools, based on user feedback, and the implementation of new analysis methods to simplify analysis of acquired imaging data and to increase the reliability of the results. The most fundamental tools developed by the QIASR and their utilization are often presented to investigators through joint training sessions and consultations with researchers using the MISR;access to expertise, software and consultation is essentially seamless for these facilities in many instances. Resources of this facility are utilized both by the DoE supported projects, the ICMIC projects, and the proposed NSBCC projects in an approximate utilization ratio of 6-to-3-to1. The estimated NSBCC usage distribution is shown in Table C3.1.